


All The Love In The World (I Feel It In My Pores)

by alisachechnova



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie centric Losers Club Male Orgy, LITERALLY, M/M, OT6, This is just a losers club orgy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: Десять рук, одно тело. Ощущения были ошеломляющими. Эдди с трудом мог понять, на чем ему следует сфокусироваться. Взгляды, звуки, движения – этого всего было так много.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 8





	All The Love In The World (I Feel It In My Pores)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All The Love In The World (I Feel It In My Pores)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920793) by [The_lazy_eye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lazy_eye/pseuds/The_lazy_eye). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено  
> Работа не бечена, так что все ошибки на моей совести

Десять рук, одно тело. Ощущения были ошеломляющими. Эдди с трудом мог понять, на чем ему следует сфокусироваться. Взгляды, звуки, движения – этого всего было так много.

Должен ли он сфокусироваться на Майке и его рельефных мышцах, его добрых глазах, его сильных руках? Должен ли он обратить внимание на то, как Майк поднимал его и перемещал, как он помогал его чувствовать себя комфортно, как он успокаивал его? В Майке была безопасность. Комфорт. Понимание.

Должен ли он сфокусироваться на Стэне и его знающем лице, его тонких пальцах, его длинных ногах? Стэн проводил руками по рукам Эдди, нежные пальцы нежно ласкали его кожу, замедляя сердцебиение и заземляя его так, как никто другой не мог.

Или, может быть, на Ричи и его озорной улыбке, его растрепанные волосы, его сильные руки? Ричи мог зажечь в нем огонь и сохранить его. Он мог вызвать смех и легкость, которые никто другой не мог. В Ричи было что-то необузданное, что вытягивало Эдди из его головы.

На Бене и его мягкой ли коже, его каштановых волосах, его понимающем отношении? У Бена не было ничего, кроме любви, постоянно исходящей от него. За этими глазами был мир, в который Эдди мог погрузиться. Он мог ухватиться за него и держался так же, как его держал Бен.

А что насчет Билла? Что насчет его каштановых волос, его хладнокровного самообладания и его широкой груди? Билл был их лидером, их «номером один». Эдди может доверить свою жизнь Биллу, значит, он может довериться ему и в этом? Он мог доверять им всем.

Мы любим тебя, Эдди.

Все, что мог сделать Эдди - это откинуться назад и позволить им изучать его тело, позволить им шептать ему на ухо. Он позволил их губам скользить по его коже, пятью разными огнями одновременно. Это было пленительно. Это было все, чего он боялся, и даже больше.

Майк поднял Эдди, нежно шикнул на его хныканье и толкнул его обратно в объятия Бена.

Это для тебя, Эдди. Позволь нам позаботиться о тебе.

Ричи водил руками по обнаженной груди Эдди, пока Билл целовал кожу его бедер. Стэн не мог оторвать взгляд от пятерых мальчиков, которых он так любил, а после он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Эдди в губы. И когда Эдди закрыл глаза, его чувства взорвались. Все были везде. Стэн в его рту, язык скользит по его собственному и очаровывает его. Тепло Бена на его спине, пальцы сжимают его соски и посылают искры по его позвоночнику. Билл насаживается ртом на его член, окутывая его влажным, электризующим теплом. Майк, поднимающий его ноги и позволяющий Ричи опускаться языком ниже, к его дырочке, сжимающейся вокруг него, делать его влажным, заставлять его извиваться, стонать в рот Стэна.

Позволь нам любить тебя, Эдди. Позволь нам показать тебе.

Эдди не уверен, кто его разрабатывал. Может быть, они все. Длинные, толстые, мягкие пальцы наполняли его по одному, пока он не начал разрываться от удовольствия. Скользя внутрь и выскальзывая обратно, растягивая его, пока они не убедились, что в него сможет войти каждый из мальчиков.

Когда Билл наклонялся над ним, захватывая губы Эдди в поцелуе, Эдди понял, что никогда не чувствовал себя более готовым. Толчок Билла в него, медленное движение, пока он не вошел в Эдди полностью, было одновременно болезненным и эйфоричным. Жжение, растянутость, открытость.  
Десять рук на его коже.

Бен был следующим; меньше, но толще. Его движения были нежными, а поцелуи ласковыми. Это ощущалось по-другому, нежели устойчивый, ритмичный темп Билла. Бен толкался вперед и назад, двигая бедрами так же, как он делает все в этом мире - со страстью. Его глаза закрылись, и он поднес рот к ключице Эдди, шепча что-то про любовь.

Пять ртов на его теле.

Движения Стэна были будто рассчитаны, каждый толчок был продуманным, но не механическим. Расчетливая натура Стэна не была бесчувственной. На самом деле все было наоборот. Он царапал ногтями по спине Эдди, шептал его имя в его кожу, качал бедрами настолько устойчиво, настолько точно, что каждым толчком попадал прямо по простате. Эдди вскрикивал каждый раз, голос становился все громче, и громче, и громче до тех пор, пока он не подумал, что сейчас просто разорвется.

Шесть голосов в воздухе.

Майк был большой, но нежный. Он дал Эдди время, чтобы привыкнуть, и отвечал на все, что, по его мнению, может понадобиться Эдди. И, Боже, Эдди был так нужен Майк. Ему нужно было, чтобы ладони Майка успокаивали его, ему было нужно, чтобы он интенсивно толкался в него бедрами, ему было нужно, чтобы Майк поцеловал его, крепко и сильно. Ему нужно было все, чтобы Майк мог овладеть им, стать им.

Шесть сердец бьются одновременно.

Ричи погрузился в него со всей его постоянной энергией. Он был грубее, более хаотичен, чем остальные, но Эдди был к этому готов. Он полагал, что именно поэтому Ричи был последним, что к тому времени, когда он доберется до Эдди, они будут готовы к такому безумному темпу. Любовь Ричи лилась из его рта, из его движений, из всей его сущности.

И когда пришло время, когда Эдди почувствовал, что атмосфера перестает быть такой расслабленной, все остальные, казалось, тоже это почувствовали. Руки друг на друге, руки на них самих, руки на Эдди. Этого всего было так много. Так много удовольствия, так много близости, так много любви. Эдди почувствовал, как излился на пять рук на своем теле, и это было так мощно, что он мог поклясться, что прочувствовал это еще пять раз.


End file.
